


对某佚名画家的生平猜想与作品探究

by hisakacolette



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisakacolette/pseuds/hisakacolette
Summary: 原创路人视角，上世纪尾声的意大利
Relationships: Tsukinaga Leo/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 3





	对某佚名画家的生平猜想与作品探究

我最近总是回忆起自己刚二十出头、在大学最后一个学期准备学业论文时的事情。

也许是上了年纪也说不定，这些以前明明很久也没想起过的事，近来却时常浮现在眼前，我现在还能清楚地记得我当时草率定下的最初的标题——《对早期佛罗伦萨画派末期时某位佚名画家的生平猜想与作品探究》，哪怕是我自己想起来，如今也不禁对这个莫名其妙的标题感到好笑，于是它的初稿被我的导师无情地批驳、最后交差的是完全不相关领域的一篇论文，也无可厚非了吧。

但在当时，我却还是为了它相当有热情地奔走了一段时间。现在顺着这个标题的牵引，越来越多有关那个时候的经历清晰了起来，在这些如今的我看来显得荒唐热闹却十分怀恋的记忆里，还有两位我只是短暂遇见的先生之间的故事。

那个时候的我是个在意大利待了四年依旧没怎么融入当地的留学生，课业之余就去美术馆打发时间，最初是瞻仰一下那些我曾经梦想过能够比肩的作品，到后来基本就只是单纯地消磨了。于是当导师催促提交论文标题时，我能够想起的就是当时那个美术馆里的一个佚名画家展。

这位画家其实也不能算是完全不具名，他的油画角落也署上了“Leo.T.N"这样的字迹，不过艺术史上完全没有他的踪迹，据说这些作品直到上世纪的一位收藏家的死后拍卖时才第一次公诸于世，从画面人物的面部线条和人体结构以及背景的透视来说，以及其中大胆露骨的画面表现，都让人直觉以为是近代的作品，然而通过碳-14检测法，却发现这些画作来自中世纪的末期，更准确地说应该是在世界史普遍认为中世纪结束的1453年之后的100年里。

就算在我看来他的作品也丝毫不逊色于我们如今经常听到的那些大家之作，但因为种种原因在历史上湮灭的名字不胜枚举，我也不至于为这位“Leo.T.N"被埋没就感到痛心疾首，不过也许是因为那位收藏家来自我的故乡而让我产生了一点亲切感，又或许是当时一颗暗自躁动的心在怂恿我借论文的机会光明正大地去研究裸女，我草率地填完了题目征集表之后就自顾自开始搜集资料了。

不得不说对这位画家的研究实在是泛善可陈，其中的许多还颇缺严谨和科学性，恐怕只能当做是奇思妙想来打开我的思路。比如其中有一篇期刊提出了一个大胆的猜想，通过“Leo”这个名字和作品年代，这个名叫哈舍·施密特的作者联想到了达芬奇，那位大名鼎鼎的全才大师全名列奥纳多·迪·皮耶罗·达·芬奇（Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci），如果只保留名字的昵称以及后面的两个大写字母的话，就成了Leo.P.V，众所周知达芬奇喜欢采用倒写法加密自己的笔记，这个猜想又进一步将其套用，这样就可以写作Leo.V.P了，而V和P正好在字母表里都在T和N的后面第二位……“也许达芬奇出于什么不为人知的需求而为自己创造了这样一个假名”，我至今还记得那位作者的这个结论，不过这需要动用到密码学知识的猜想当然只能是牵强的无稽之谈，而别的仅有的一些资料不仅简短零散，甚至在趣味上还不如这一篇！

我几乎是很快就陷入了一筹莫展的局面，而且只要想到我已经在大学的时光里轻易放弃了成为画家的梦想，就觉得再这样简单地放弃一个题目显得更加一事无成了，出于这种奇妙的倔强我还是想继续努力一下。于是当时的我又开始每天都往美术馆跑，虽然基本也只是坐在Leo.T.N的画作面前盯着发呆罢了。

究竟是在第几天这样的发呆时我注意到了旁边的人，我已经记不太得了。联想到我之后了解到的有关于他的一些特点，也许是某一天我在自己惯常选择的椅子上发现竟然有人躺在上面！总之当我看到这个人的黑发时，我就回想起了似乎在我光顾美术馆的前几天也能够在Leo.T.N的作品旁边看到他，不过他总是裹着围巾安静看画，从未引起过我的特别注意。那一天我也没有和他产生任何交流，不过第二天、第三天，我依然在油画前的那张长板凳上盯着帆布上的裸男或者裸女出神，却依然对论文的框架毫无灵感，这时又看到在我旁边落座的这位黑发的观画者时，我突然想到既然他这么多天都来看同一个展览，说不定也是兴趣者或者研究者。

“你觉得这个画家的作品……怎么样？”我大概是这么开始的，随后我想到他可能也是外国人，也许我该用英语提问的。我等了一会儿没有回复，才察觉出自己的唐突。我果然还是不适应这个国家。

我瞥了这位先生一眼，才发现他专注地看着玻璃后面的画作，那是我第一次仔细看了看这个年轻人的长相，先前因为他的黑发我以为他是亚洲人，但他的皮肤又远比那些东方人来得苍白，以及他的眼窝和鼻梁都更接近高纬度的人种。他的侧脸最引人注目的一定是他明亮的眼睛，倒不是因为那种我第一次见到的虹膜颜色，而是因为这双眼睛饱含着光泽，似乎满怀情感，让我不禁也随着他的视线再次看向那幅画。

这幅被后人取名为《天鹅绒少年》的油画描绘了一个裹在天鹅绒被子里赤裸的少年，裸露的上半身斜出床铺倾向地板，苹果和花瓣堆积在织物的褶皱里，由于拉伸的动作而变化的肌肉得到了精准的描绘……不知怎么，我突然察觉到了一阵强烈的违和感，我又扫视了这幅画作两遍，终于在一个本应最显眼的地方发现了盲点——

我惊愕地侧头看着我身边的这位观画人，这时他正好也转过头来，拉下了裹着下巴的围巾，似乎终于要回应我之前的搭讪，他露出的整张正脸更加印证了我的猜测也加剧了我的惊讶：我面前这位陌生的年轻人，竟然和中世纪佚名画作里的主人公拥有完全一致的一张脸！

回忆起当时的感受，可能我的第一反应是钻研数日终于产生了幻觉，那个时候我由于太过震惊而大概露出了很奇怪的表情，我记得他看了我一眼，然后又回过头去，与其说是在回答我不如说更像是自言自语：“不管什么时候看，还是觉得很有趣啊。”

他的意大利语比我要纯正得多，我又感觉到一阵羞愧，我试着怀着“有趣”的欣赏心情再次看看这些画，从这幅《天鹅绒少年》到旁边的《墓地少女》，还有那幅总是吸引我最多目光的、半遮半掩地描绘在教堂阴影里交合的一对男女的《亵渎》，虽然我还是不知道哪里表现出了趣味，不过受到刚刚那个冲击的启示，我仔细观察起了这些画作里的主人公的脸，结果令我震惊——尽管这些脸庞藏在不同的发型下，并且属于不同性别体态的躯干，但它们包含的五官无疑都来自同一个模子，也就是和那位天鹅绒少年一样，与我旁边这位先生的长相几乎一模一样。

我几乎要脱口而出询问他是否就是这位Leo.T.N的专属模特，但即使用最少限度的理智也能明白他们之间的时间差距了五百多年，于是另一个猜想浮现在我的脑海里，“请问……您整过容吗？”

“啊？”这一回他马上转过了头，神情满是不悦和鄙夷。当时我是如何丢脸地向这位陌生人赔礼道歉的，也许已经被我的记忆自动过滤而记不太清了，不过那个下午我怀着惊骇与羞愧的情绪早早离开了美术馆，回到住处之后，我开始检索是否有别人注意到了这个问题， 结果算是在我意料之中的差强人意，只有一篇研究里带到了几笔，我看了看署名，这位落款罗谢尔·萨缪尔的作者只是将这种现象称为“高频率脸”，我这才意识到这在古典画家里并不少见，那时候的模特远没有现在这么好找，画家们通常都照着助手甚至是亲戚的面貌形体作画，一来二去最后变成情人的情况也不算稀奇。

而我会这么震惊，是因为我在现实里，而且正好就是在画作之前，直面到了一个与Leo.T.N的模特拥有同一张脸的人而已。

第二天上午没有课，我又来到了美术馆。那位黑发的先生并没有出现，我就继续盯着油画里的那些脸，最终我又发现了一个令我备受打击的事实，那些曾经让我觉得美妙丰腴的裸女长着的无疑是一张更偏男性化的脸！虽然这不可避免地让我觉得热情大减，但想想也许这正是对我当初不纯动机的惩罚，而且这个发现总算能让我的论文有了一点能写的内容了——我已经开始猜想也许这位Leo.T.N是个同性恋了。

当我带着这个观察角度继续我的课题研究时，我觉得在短短的一天里就注意到了许多之前忽略的细节，比如他描绘的男性躯体比起女性来得更为精确和真实，以及在以男性为主题的作品里，对于背景的表现和装饰静物的摆设也似乎更为用心，十字架、鲜血、凋零的花瓣、乌鸦和蝙蝠这些意象反复出现，不过从我做的简单的统计里也能看出，Leo.T.N只描绘了男女之间的欲情画面，美少年通常都是一个人处在画面之中，只有一个例外，那是一幅无趣的双人全身肖像画，画面主体是一个男人坐在装饰雍容却显得破败的奢华高背椅上，大概是由于保存不当，他的脸部已经显得模糊，只能看清在昏暗的主色调里像是红棕色的头发；椅子的一旁站着另一个男性，看到他的脸我像见到了老熟人一样会心一笑，果然那位黑发先生的脸在这里也出现了。

我在我的笔记本上写着这些发现，不知不觉在美术馆度过了一个收获颇丰的下午，就在我收拾背包的时候，我又看到了那位先生，想到昨天我的冒犯以及多亏了他我的论文才有进展，我决定向他道个谢。

他也用一个简单的问好回应了我的“您好”，我试图模仿意大利学生那种轻松随意的口吻介绍自己是写论文才经常来这里，不过在如何感谢他为我带来的灵感启发时又有点犹豫，最后我还是诚实地问他：“请问您是否察觉到……我的意思是，您是否发现这位Leo.T.N作品里经常出现您的脸呢？“

他本来正揉着眼睛打哈欠，听到我的提问，把头上的贝雷帽拉低了一点，在唇前向我竖起食指。我对他当时那个笑容印象尤为深刻。也许他不想讨论这个问题，我也只能硬着头皮接下自己的话，对他本人无意却确实帮助了我的论文表示了感谢。

后来几天里我再去美术馆的时候，渐渐发现这位先生似乎傍晚才会前来，并且经常是一副睡眠不足的样子，而且他不携带什么随身物品，就只是或坐或站地观赏画作而已。这几天里我的猜想越发膨胀，我终于又找到了一个更可能的解释，恐怕画作里那位主人公是他的祖先，而神奇的遗传在几百年后焕发魔力，把他也牵引到了这个画家的作品前……又或许他根本就很清楚自己祖上的这段关系，说不定他的家族里还流传着有关Leo.T.N的一些故事……

想到这里我又很想上前攀谈，有关于我的研究对象的资料自然是越多越好，不过这一次是他先向我搭话的。“‘巴洛克与小猫049’？在练习临摹速写吗，还挺老派的。”

“……我请求您的重复？”说实话时至今日我已经不记得当时他说出的是否是那个奇怪的单词组合了，总之当时我一头雾水，难以确定他是否在评价我在笔记本上画下的东西，那时因为展览临近结束，我又进展缓慢，只是靠这种方式缓解焦躁的心情而已。

那位先生看了一眼我前面的画作的标签，“就是这幅《余晖里的骑士雕像与少年》……唔，这个名字还真是简单易懂多了……”

我向他解释了原因，然后关于技法、色彩和构图聊了几句，我对他能够精准地报出那些中世纪的作画风尚术语感到肃然起敬，这段对话让我受益匪浅，最后我报上了自己的学校和姓名，并询问应该如何称呼他。这位先生思索片刻，报出了一个应该是外语的发音，如今我回忆起来也许是接近“利兹”或是“利齐”，不过当时由于我尝试了两三次依然古怪的发音，他给出了一个简短的替代方案：“叫我R.S吧，直接R也可以。”

虽然展览即将结束这个事实让我觉得很没有安全感，但顶着这种焦躁我倒是写出了论文的三分之二，在这个痛苦的过程里我甚至觉得Leo.T.N这个我其实不怎么了解的人成了我最熟悉的对象，而我也知道我的论文与其说是学术研究更像是胡言乱语的妄想，我猜测他是一个同性恋，因为世俗和宗教的压迫借异性的躯体寄托他对那位美少年的热爱，而且他还流露出了异教倾向，对十字架的亵渎表现和对鲜血题材的偏好也许还可以与吸血鬼的传说联系起来……

有的时候我也觉得这足够离谱，“如果Leo.T.N看到了我的诋毁会不会暴跳如雷”我甚至产生过这样的疑问，不过显然他不可能看到，于是我继续沉浸在“赶紧完成交差”的虚假高涨的热情里。

展览的最后一天，我在美术馆怀抱着一种奇妙的送别心态看这些画作被工作人员包裹好收起来，还忍不住询问了一下它们会被送到哪里。

“你不知道吗？它们现在都是收藏家罗伯特·舍甫琴科的所有物。大概是回到他的宫殿里了吧。”

我回头看到了R先生，听到他的解释才想起这个事实，不禁有些遗憾。我又想起这几天都没看见R先生，问话间看到他掩着哈欠的左手间闪过亮光，我多看了一眼，竟然发现R先生的无名指上戴上了一枚戒指。

虽然说不上大为吃惊，但联想到自己至今没有鼓起勇气向我喜欢的女同学哪怕是约一杯咖啡，不禁还是觉得我的学生时代太过失败了。

R先生露出了一个十分柔和的笑容，“这几天很难得地在照顾一个麻烦的家伙。”

说实话我还以为他会回答什么“这几天结婚去了”，不过仔细一想，R先生的这句回答暧昧得也许已经等同是在炫耀有一位恋人了。

我没有恋人可以炫耀，只能报告自己的论文进度尚可，R先生那天大概心情非常好，还揶揄了一句“我又不是你的导师”。在目送所有的油画都被拿走、原来的展览厅变成空空荡荡之后，我也准备告辞回学校了，这个时候，R先生提出了一个让我意想不到的邀请——他说他认识另外一个Leo.T.N的同好，对方最近正想找个人交流探讨，问我是否有兴趣跟他去见见这位。

不知怎么，我直觉这位同好恐怕就是给R先生戒指的那个人，而且要论对Leo.T.N的了解程度，我觉得R先生自己也远比我出色得多，不过抱着就当作是参加一个讲座或是研讨会的心情，我也欣然前往了。

令我意想不到的是，我们的目的地竟然是市立医院。R先生领我进了一间病房，进门后他脱下了大衣外套，这间病房有三个床位，不过只有中间一张被人占据，然后R先生走到病床前拥抱了那边坐着的一个人。我听到那个人吵闹的声音，好像是在抱怨R先生来得太晚，总觉得对方活力十足，精神也十分好，这也打消了我看到医院时产生的“莫非是要陪别人绝症的恋人最后一程”这种奇怪的念头。

R先生为我做了介绍，接着向我告知了这位同好的名字：他竟然也叫Leo！当时的我不禁感慨，在这次论文写作中竟然遇到了两次宛如超脱现实的巧合，不过仔细一想，Leo这个名字在意大利十分常见，而且当我看到他的时候，我就对另一件事惊讶了，这位Leo先生的双眼缠着白色的纱布，看起来他的眼睛出了问题。

我向他问好，并准备握个手，Leo先生也颇为热情地抓住我的手摇了摇，这期间我看到R先生居然钻进了这个病床的被子里，而且是一副准备入睡的样子。Leo先生应该是习以为常，不仅没有让他去另外两张空床上睡，还自己下床把位置留给了他，甚至还替他盖好了被子。

到这个时候我已经确定了他们的关系，虽然我自己是异性恋，不过也许是因为最近对那位Leo.T.N的同性倾向猜想过多，又或许是他们毫不避讳的亲密无法让我产生反感，况且既然是R先生选择的恋人，我十分期待他的学术水平。

Leo先生虽然眼睛看不见，但他依然在病房内来去自如，脚步毫无畏惧的迟滞，光是这一点就让我心生佩服，在之后我们的交谈里，他对Leo.T.N作品的热爱和了解也让我大为汗颜。此前这位画家的作品根据年代和风格被几位研究家认为属于佛罗伦萨早期最后时间段，但是Leo先生创造性地认为也许可以划分到中期，也就是和拉斐尔、达芬奇等等属于一个时代。的确也许在文艺复兴时期描绘这些人间的肉欲以及亵渎神圣的题材更为常见，我又得到了一些启发，但这部分的论据却缺乏科学性文献的支撑，我不禁颇为遗憾，甚至询问Leo先生有没有自己写研究论文或者投稿期刊的打算。

“我？我也还只是一个学生啊，这份才华还没有与之相配的令人信服的年龄啊！”他明明穿着病号服，还失去了视力，但是却相当自信地叉着腰在阳台上这么宣言。我一时间哑口无言，才注意到宽厚的纱布蒙住了他的大半张脸，但露出来的下半张脸的确十分年轻。过了一会儿他又对我说：“不如去拜托拜托他啊。”Leo先生的原话喊的是R先生的名字，但因为之前提过的我没能记住他名字的正确发音的缘故，这里我只能做一下转述，并且把之后他喊的名字也只能遗憾地代换成“R先生”了。按照他所说的，R先生似乎还会写一些艺术科研文章，当然显然我不可能为了自己的论文就去麻烦人家，而且时间上也来不及，不过也许从这个提议里就已经能够看出Leo先生的天马行空了。

那之后的话题谈到了我最近在美术馆做的临摹速写，Leo先生兴致勃勃地想要看看，我有点为难不知道他这个状态该如何来“看”，不过还是递出了我的写生簿。我看到他伸出手指捏住纸页的边缘，与我的猜想相悖的是，他没有直接摸上我的铅笔画稿，而是在每一页空白的背面拿手指摩挲，感受那些划痕的深浅。

“哦哦，这个是《结婚仪式》吧，还挺不错的嘛！”

我对他说的名字感到陌生，看了一眼发现是那幅唯一的两位男性为主角的全身肖像画，这幅画在美术馆展览时的名字只是无趣的《肖像（双人全身）》而已。“为什么叫它《结婚仪式》？”

“为什么？没有为什么！我给它取的就是这个名字！”

说不定他说的也有道理，既然它的作者没有给它们命名的话，那不管是大学生还是美术馆长，给它们取名字的资格大概都是平等的。而且Leo先生这种细心的没有直接触摸我的草稿的举动也让我十分感动，虽然只是我的涂鸦之作，但被一个初次见面的人如此对待还是让我体会到了难得的尊重。

于是我向他询问了他给这些油画取的每一个名字，还准备都登记在我的写生簿上，不过很快我就发现这些名字恐怕是他对R先生的情话集合，比如那幅《天鹅绒少年》就是《我的禁果》，《亵渎》则被他称为《与熟透的恋人》……虽然十分不道德，但我还是不免联想到Leo先生这么喜爱这些作品，又能拥有一个画作主人公几乎面貌相同的恋人，他一定非常享受。但接着我看到他眼睛上的纱布时，又不免有些遗憾，我试探性地问了一下他的病情，不过只得到他爽朗乐观地回答：“肯定会好的！我还没见过R先生的脸呢！”

我觉得我当时的表情一定是目瞪口呆，我本来几乎脱口而出想告诉他R先生和他所恋慕的画作主人公长得一样，但又忽然想到了R先生在美术馆时对我做的那个噤声的手势表示，于是我又忍住了，不过这种欲言又止的心情一直折磨着我，以至于我都不记得后面我们谈了些什么。

我到应该离开的时候，R先生才刚刚醒来，不过他没有想要起床的打算，而是保持着躺着的姿势还圈住了坐在床边的Leo先生。我本来已经打算自己回去了，不过Leo先生催促了他几遍，还跟他说送别客人是应该的礼貌，我只能不好意思地等待R先生穿好鞋子和外套。

在去车站的这段路上，我对他们之间复杂奇妙的故事才有了最初的一瞥，然而这却也是我和R先生之间的最后一次交谈，由这场谈话生出的诸多不解与谜团一直萦绕穿插在我整个的论文写作过程里，以至于这篇本应该呈现出学术研究态度的文章最后几乎成了一部幻想小说。

当时的R先生虽然看起来经历了一个颇为艰难的起床，但是在初降的夜色里他的精神却与白天的困倦相比好了很多，对我唐突的关于Leo先生病情的打听也显得颇为宽容，他应该是这么回答的：“他的眼睛啊，不是因为什么疾病哦。就当作是你带给他了一个愉快的下午的回礼吧，我可以给你讲一个故事。在这之前，你听说过‘天人五衰’吗？“

当时R先生说的应该是日语，见我毫无反应，又用英语重复了一遍“The Decay of the Angel”，我对此依然没有头绪，大概能推断出的也只有“大概是一部日本的小说”。

“既然这样，可能就要花一点时间来说明了。我刚刚提到的是Yukio Mishima的一部作品，这是他的某部系列作里的最后一卷，在这里我只是引用这个概念试图切入而已，就算你没听过也无所谓。这是一个关于‘转世’的故事，主人公不断寻找着年少时与他定下约定的一位早逝的朋友的转世，此后历经了三次类似的经历，这最后一卷的标题，也是借用了东方的宗教里的概念，形容一个……嗯，你就理解成天使也可以，那样的存在最终面临衰朽和毁灭之前会出现的种种征兆。

“你觉得，在五百多年的时间里，一个人可以转生多少次？

“以及，一个拥有接近永生的生命，又会经历多久迎来这‘天人五衰’呢？”

我心中大骇，难以消化他这几段话里蕴含的庞大信息，在那时候大概无数奇妙的猜测在我脑海中交织爆发。我看着R先生的脸，第一次放任那个最不可能的可能性膨胀：也许他就是那个Leo.T.N的模特本人？也许他真的一直保持着当年被画笔记录下来时候的样貌？

在月色下R先生的双眼浮现出了异样的红光，搭配他诡秘的笑容几乎营造出了一种恐怖的气氛，我感觉一阵发冷，甚至联想到了传说中的吸血鬼，但随即马路上传来的汽车鸣笛和招牌上的灯光又驱散了那种古老异闻带来的森然感。

R先生双手插在口袋里，抬头看了看月亮，他感慨了一句：“啊，现在都已经是二十世纪的尾声了啊。”

接着他仿佛想到了我最初提问的关于Leo先生的眼睛的问题，他斟酌了一会儿措辞，最后回答我：“不要太过深究了，那也许是一种诅咒，或者当成流逝的时间的留下的冗余吧。我已经习惯了，每一次他爱上我的瞬间，他就会失去视力。”

这种症状实在不可思议，也许就是这时候开始我心想也有可能这一切都是R先生捏造出来糊弄我的，这使我方才那种古怪的感觉消退了不少，并且开始单纯做一个故事倾听者。

我也开口进行提问，“那今天Leo先生说，他还没见过您的脸……”

“是啊，所以我很开心。在这一次我与他相遇之前，他就已经跟油画里的那个人坠入爱河了。所以，我们现在还不是恋人哦。”

这一次的R先生笑得十分纯粹，那时候车站正好也近在眼前，他最后对我说：“也许这一次我可以和他一起离开了。”当时的我只把这句当做了他们和这个城市的告别，目送着R先生回医院的背影的时候，我在心里由衷地祝福，希望他们能够幸福。

那之后又过了一个星期，我终于完成了我的论文初稿，然后凭着那种冲刺后留下的肾上腺素几乎马不停蹄地就交给了我的导师，很可惜三天后我等来的只有一顿狠批，这盆冷水并没有浇灭我心中对Leo.T.N生平和作品的热情，不过我也意识到，这篇论文的后半部分几乎全是结合了R先生的故事而写下的想象成品，像是“人类画家与吸血鬼美少年的恋情”这种话题，就算在书店里也不一定会受欢迎。

我说服自己“就当做是只有我珍藏着有关他们的故事好了”，而在接下来的半个月里又熬夜完成了导师指定的另一个题目，最终总算是顺利结束了我的大学生涯。

不得不提的是，遇见R先生和Leo先生之后，也许我也得到了什么感染，那之后我的爱情道路简直是一帆风顺，我终于约到了那个我暗恋的同级女生，半年后听说除了那位罗伯特·舍甫琴科收藏的画作之外，有另外几幅Leo.T.N的作品被捐献给了罗马的一个博物馆，我就是在和她在那参观时鼓起勇气告白的，成功之后我在心里感谢了好几遍Leo.T.N和那位捐献者雷蒙德·斯图尔特。

那之后我就和妻子离开了意大利，似乎在今后几十年的奔波里，我也很久没有想起过这段年轻时的往事了，也不知道今天怎么回忆起了这么洋洋洒洒的一段，虽然我并不是什么“天人”，但也许也正如R先生当时提到的那样，已经接近“五衰”了吧。

这时候我听到客厅里传来一声重响，仿佛是什么东西落地的声音，然后是我的孙女的尖叫和她妈妈的斥责。我走出去看了一眼，发现是一幅已经挂在墙上几十年的油画掉了下来，恐怕是背后的钉子或是木框都已经锈蚀老化了吧，我这么想着，回忆起这幅油画是我当时结婚时收到的礼物，送来的时候已经装裱好了，我一直以为是某位大学时艺术系的同学的赠礼……我走过去拾起了这幅油画，才发现它的主画布从画框里掉了出来，我得以第一次窥见了它的背面——它的一角署着两个名字。

Leo.T.N & R.S。

END.

Tip：文中出现的所有凛月使用的假名，缩写都是R.S.  
凛月在漫长的人生里希望Leo的作品再次被发现而写着论文、举办着画展。


End file.
